1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an electronic component having a means that can discharge overvoltage or overcurrent when the overvoltage or the overcurrent is applied to the electronic component due to static electricity and so on, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common mode filter (CMF) is an electronic component that has been widely used to remove common mode noise in various electronic devices.
Recently, in line with miniaturization, thinning, and high functions of electronic products, studies on the CMF, which can be miniaturized and thinned while being improved in noise removal performance, have been continuously made.
At this time, various studies and attempts have been made to improve characteristics of the CMF such as inductance and DC resistance. As an example, there is a CMF disclosed in Patent Document 1, which has an increased cutoff frequency and improved impedance characteristics.
Meanwhile, overvoltage or overcurrent, which is out of an acceptable range due to instability of input power or static electricity, is frequently applied to the various electronic devices to which this electronic component is applied.
In a conventional typical electronic component, an antistatic means is provided outside the electronic component to prevent problems such as deterioration of the electronic component or product failure when this overvoltage or overcurrent is applied. When a separate antistatic means is provided outside the electronic component like this, there were limits to miniaturization of the electronic devices.